<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whumptober 2020 by Angst_Dimension</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820685">Whumptober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_Dimension/pseuds/Angst_Dimension'>Angst_Dimension</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Whole Shit Ton of Angst, Abandonment, Abusive Relationships, Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Angst is my jam of choice, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Arson, Beating, Being left alone, Blood, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Bruises, Character Death, Claustrophobia, Concussions, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Asshole, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Little Shit, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Crying, Cutting out a Tongue, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Little Shit, Did I Mention Angst?, Drowning, Dueling, Electrocution, Fainting, Flashbacks, Food, Hostage Situations, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hurt Deceit | Janus Sanders, Hurt Logic | Logan Sanders, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, IF IT TRIGGERS YOU DO NOT READ, Illnesses, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insomnia, Intrusive Thoughts, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Little Shit, Lots of Angst, Major Character Injury, Major angst warning, Memories, Minor Character Death, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Little Shit, No Fluff, Nyctophobia, Overdosing, Overworking, Overworking Logic | Logan Sanders, Patton Sanders dies, Poison, Poisoning, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Mutilation, Self-Sacrifice, Seriously guys, Setting A House On Fire, Sickness, Stabbing, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Sword Fighting, Terminal Illnesses, There is no fluff, Torture, Trapped In A Closet, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Watching A Loved One Die, Water, Water Creature, Whumptober 2020, and not in the fun way, bc remus, broken legs, broken ribs, chocking, everyone is hurt, no one survives the angst, not sorry, obsessive character, oh boy, only angst, or perish, read the tags, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_Dimension/pseuds/Angst_Dimension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A whole month dedicated to angst? Is this Heaven? Seriously though, who let me have a computer. </p><p>This is Whumptober, a whole month dedicated to hurting your favorite characters!! This is for the Fandom Sanders Sides. </p><p>PLEASE READ THE TAGS! If you are triggered by the content in this fic, DO. NOT. READ. It's not worth it, trust me. <br/>There will also be warnings at the start of Every Chapter! So take it easy my friends. </p><p>However, I hope you enjoy this divine mixture of angst! :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stabbing- (CreativeTwins, Roman and Remus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warnings Include: Stabbing, Blood, Slight gore, fighting, Remus being Remus, Intrusive thoughts, Character Death, Maggots, fire, setting a body on fire, roman being a little shit, Fighting, Swords, talking about a penis for like.. two seconds, food mention. ((If I missed anything let me know))</p><p> </p><p>The sound of clashing metal filled the air as Roman blocked Remus' blow. He pushed forward and threw Remus off balance. Remus growled and huffed, sweat beading on his brow. He was breathing heavily. He glared at his brother with a manic smile on his face, Roman was panting as well, but his sword was still kept high even though it was clear he was exhausted. "What's wrong Ro-Ro? Are you tired? Do you need a break? Hey, maybe Patty Cake will make you some cookies and fix some apple juice" He said, throwing his head back in laughter. He moved his morning star in front of him, the bottom end hitting the ground with a small thud. He put his arms on the handle and put his head on his arms, grinning darkly at his brother. Roman huffed in annoyance. "Stop your mouth, you foul fiend!" Roman said, glaring at Remus. He wiped his brow, grimacing at the sweat that got on his outfit. The once pristine white coated in dirt and sweat stains. Remus looked at the state of his brother and laughed. "Wow, you look about as sweaty as the pig I gutted yesterday," He said with a cackle. Romans face scrunched up his face in disgust. "That's.. disgusting. And how dare you compare me to a pig!" He exclaimed, making offended Princey noises[tm] Remus laughed even harder at that, it was so easy to get under the skin of his brother. </p><p>Roman sighed and glared at his brother. "Can we just get this over with, I have more important things to do than fight with the rejected twin." He said sharply. His brother may know how to get under his skin, but he also knew how to get under Remus' skin as well. Remus took a deep shaky breath, his eye twitching. "Shut the fuck up." He said, his body shaking in anger. He grabbed his morning star, flinging it over his shoulder. Roman readied his sword even more. Roman was getting impatient. "Come on Brother attack me like the Villian you are!" he exclaimed. He was only hyping up Remus after all, nothing he said was meant with ill will, he only wanted to make the fight interesting. </p><p>Remus was shaking with the rage flooding through his veins. His brain was screaming at him, images flashed in his mind of Roman with his head bashed in, his chest opened and organs spilling out, maggots eating his brothers' insides and worms and bugs crawling over his bloody bones with scraps of meat hanging off of them. He started breathing heavier and he twirled his morning star. Fighting helped. Fighting helped the thoughts, Fighting would get rid of the anger swirling in his blood. So with one final deep breath, he ran towards his brother 'The better brother' his brain reminded him. 'The one everyone loved, the one everyone adored, the one everyone loved' Tears started streaming down his cheeks and he swung his morning star at his brother, Roman quickly summoned his shield and he blocked the blow. The sound of metal clashing filled the air again, both brothers fighting with all of their might.</p><p> Roman didn't see the tears streaming down Remus' cheeks, didn't see the way his brother was fighting with his mind, the way Remus was hurting. And Remus, Remus didn't see the sword heading for him until it was too late. Until the sword was buried deep inside of his stomach, the cold and merciless blade, sticking out of his back crimson dripping off of the polished silver. Roman's eyes went wide and he pulled the sword out, catching his brother as he fell. "Remus! Remus, can you hear me? Damnit! Why didn't you dodge?!" He asked his brother, pulling him close and putting his hands on the wound. Remus took a shaky breath. "W-what?" He was confused, and in so much pain, his brain was fuzzy and he couldn't think straight. Roman felt tears stream down his face. "R-Ree, can you hear me?" he asked him, a sob following. Remus looked at him, laughing slightly. "I didn't think you had the guts Ro-Ro." He said, coughing. "I guess I don't have guts anymore, do you think the maggots will like them?" He asked. Roman sobbed. "D-don't talk like that Rem, You'll be okay. You'll be okay." He said, trying to take a deep breath so he could focus on his brother. "You don't have to pretend to like me, Roman." Remus said, looking at Roman with a serious stare, "I know you hate me, everyone doe-" Roman cut him off with a shout. "NO! I don't Hate you, Remus! Do you irritate me sometimes? Yes. But I don't hate you! I love you, you're my brother!" He said, Remus took notice of the tears streaming down Roman's cheeks and he moved his hand to wipe away his cheeks. "hey, don't cry Ro-bro. It makes your face all puffy and red, remember?" He said with a soft chuckle. </p><p>Roman glared at him. "Don't change the subject! Please, Remus, you know that I care about you right? I know that I'm a bitch from time to time, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I was just trying to make the fight spicy!" he said his body shuddering with sobs. "Like a dick with hot sauce on it huh?" Roman cringed at the thought but smiled, even dying Remus was still Remus. "R-roman. If I don't make it. G-give Dee a hug for me, he's going to miss me. I'm the only thing keeping his life interesting." Roman shook his head. "You're going to make it Remus, you're going to. You have to." Remus chuckled. He gave Roman a smile, his teeth stained with blood. "Roman, I'm not going to make it," he said his eyes starting to unfocus. "Don't say that!" Roman insisted, already dreading the way Remus' body was starting to weaken. He had already lost So much blood. "Remus?" He asked when his brother didn't respond. "Remus!?" He asked again, starting to panic. He shook Remus to get his attention. Remus looked at him with a smile. "They're gone.." he said softly. Remus smiled, brighter than roman had seen in a long time. "roman, the bad thoughts. They're gone." He laughed bittersweetly for a moment. "Thank you." </p><p>He said. his hand slowly dropping from Roman's cheek. his eyes glossed over, and he went limp. His fingers twitched for a moment, and his lungs let out a final huff of air. He was gone. Roman just stared for a moment, his mind racing. "Remus?" He asked quietly. "Remus!?" He asked, shaking him. "No no no! Come back! You can't be gone!" He pulled Remus closer, shaking him with more force. "Damnit Remus this isn't funny! You can't die! COME BACK PLEASE!" He screamed, sobbing into his brother's chest, holding the limp corpse. He sobbed until he had nothing left, till the sun went down and the stars glittered overhead in the imagination. Only then did he let Remus go. The body fell to the ground and Roman stood up. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice raw from crying and screaming. He picked up Remus' body and carried him to the lake, creating a boat. He set Remus in the boat and filled the rowboat with Green flowers, and his brother's morning star. He Summoned a Silver crown and set it in Remus' hands, along with his brother's morningstar, and he closed his brother's eyes. He kicked the boat and it moved slowly across the lake. Roman summoned a ball of fire, and threw it in the boat, watching the ship rise in flames. Just how Remus would have wanted. He watched the boat for a moment, before falling to his knees and sobbing dryly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bloody Hands (Janus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman insults Janus' scales and the insult hit's harder than he expected it to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WARNINGS: technical self-harm, self-mutilation, crying, panic attack, Roman is an asshole, So is Virgil, blood, ripping off scales, broken mirror, covering up self-harm, depression, Self-esteem issues, self-harm thoughts, Hurt. no comfort. ((Let me know if I missed any!!))</p><p> </p><p>  HEAVY SELF HARM YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.<br/>
Please do not read If Self Harm of any kind triggers you.</p><p> </p><p>Janus was chatting with Patton when it happened. It was a few weeks after Janus had told everyone his name and things were going.. okay. Logan was still quite agitated and Virgil refused to be in the same room as him, but Patton and his relationship had improved greatly. He was even at the point where he could take off his gloves around the moral side. He remembered the warm smile and the hug Patton had given him when he took both gloves off one time, followed by a cheery "I'm so proud of you kiddo!" He smiled faintly at the memory but tried not to distract himself too much. He and Patton were talking about sweets. A guilty secret the Snakey side had was that he had a horrible sweet tooth. He was talking openly about it to Patton when Roman walked into the kitchen with him, Janus stiffened slightly and he stopped talking so loudly. Roman still hadn't forgiven him for what he said that day, even after Janus himself refused to apologize. Janus had hurt him deeper than he had thought. Patton smiled awkwardly at Roman and told him good afternoon. Roman said nothing in response, he sighed and tried to continue the conversation with Janus. After a moment Roman slammed his cup on the counter, making a loud bang. Both Patton and Janus jumped at the sudden loud sound. Patton turned around to face Roman. "Are you okay Kiddo?" he asked softly. </p><p>Roman growled in his throat. "No, I'm not okay!" He said, twirling around to meet Patton's eyes. "you're still talking to that damn snake!" he said aggressively, waving his hands wildly. "Now Kiddo, that's not a very nice thing to say-" Roman cut him off, huffing angrily. "I don't care if it's 'nice' Patton! I'm talking about Deceit!" He said pointing at the said side. Patton sighed. "Roman, his name is Janus," Patton said calmly, trying to keep things mostly under control. "His 'name' How do we even know he's telling the truth. He *lies* Patton! Just like the filthy lying snake he is!" Roman growled in his throat, wanting to so badly to put this fiend in his place. Janus huffed in annoyance, deciding to stand up for himself. "Oh yes, please do talk about me, I'm not right In front of you." He said, sarcasm filling his voice. Roman huffed angrily. "And as far as my name, it is Janus. I didn't take off my glove as proof or anything either." Janus said, rolling his eyes. He had no time to deal with Roman's temper tantrum. Roman was so pissed, he had no right to hurt any of them and then be given a seat at the table! Well, if the snake could dish out insults. So could he. Roman had noticed the scales on his left hand and decided he would use that as bait to get the other side riled up. "You know, it's no wonder you wore Gloves all the time. I mean, If I looked as revolting as you, I'd cover up anything I could. You and your slimy disgusting scales. I almost feel bad for you." He said mockingly, riling Janus up. </p><p> </p><p>Janus stiffened and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "Honestly, is that the best insult you could come up with? I expected better." He said, and he looked at his hands, pretending they didn't bother him. He sighed. "I'll see you in a bit Patton, It's clear Roman's not going to let this one go," he said with a dramatic sigh. Patton nodded. "Alright, be safe kiddo," Patton said gently, his hands in fists with how angry he was at Roman. Janus nodded, tipping his hat slightly. He walked out the door, adjusting his caplet and heading to his room. He could hear Patton lecturing Roman but he didn't pay it any mind, he just wanted to get to his room. He was so focused on getting to his room that he didn't notice Virgil, and he bumped into him. Virgil hissed. "Move you fucking snake!" He growled out, and then he threw his hood over his head and stormed off. Janus walked faster to his room, walking in and slamming the door, leaning against it, and sliding down. </p><p>Normally insults didn't get to him, but this one, about his scales. Every time someone brought it up it *hurt* He felt the lump in his throat get bigger. He wasn't *that* ugly, was he? the scales made him who he was and. 'Revolting' he heard a voice in his head say, sounding distinct like Roman. He didn't even notice he was crying until a tear fell on the back of his hand. He let out a shaky breath and looked at his hand and the green scales that coated it. One of the things he used to be so proud of, now caused him distress. He felt sick to his stomach. He rushed to the bathroom, almost tripping over the side of his bed in his haste. He threw his caplet and his hat onto the floor, not really caring right now and as he entered the bathroom he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Of his Scales in the mirror. He stopped and walked over to the mirror, dragging his fingers over the smooth surface of his scales, down to the seam on his cheek, and to the edge of his jaw. he saw his red-rimmed eyes and the tears that were streaming down his face, He traced his fingers lightly over his left eye, it was rougher and more sensitive than the rest of his skin and it felt slightly like leather. he sighed, just staring at his reflection. Thoughts filling his brain about how despicable, how revolting he looked. </p><p>He stood there for about thirty good minutes, just crying while looking at himself He finally stopped crying after a few more minutes, and he sighed, still looking at himself in the mirror. He was a god damn mess. He hit the porcelain sink in his frustration and hissed at the pain in his hand when he did, but he heard a metallic clatter. He looked in the sink and saw his tweezers. He looked at his face, at his hand and then back at the tweezers. Maybe.. maybe he could get rid of his scales. He could just.. pull them off. Right? He looked away from the tweezers, huffing in disappointment. Why was he thinking like this? He didn't want to get rid of his scales, even if it did cause him pain. He still liked them. They were still a part of himself. And he didn't even know how he would look without them. 'pretty* his mind supplied. And he looked back up at the mirror, and then down at his hand, and then at the pair of tweezers. 'Just one.' He thought to himself. He would pluck off just one, and then he would be done. the feeling would be gone and he could live with himself again. So he reached in his sink and grabbed the tweezers, lifting them to his face and putting the end under one of the scales on his cheek, it was cold and it made him shiver. He gripped ahold of the scale and winced at the pressure, before yanking. He inhaled sharply and made a noise of pain in his throat. He dropped the tweezers in the sink and looked at himself. The spot he had pulled from had started bleeding and it was slowly inching down his face. He looked at the pair of tweezers and saw the scale right next to it covered in blood. That was so painful. For only one scale. He took deep breaths and grabbed a towel next to his sink, patting the place where his scale used to be. The blood was soaked into the towel and when Janus pulled it away it was definitely red and it was still bleeding and the area was slightly swelled up, but, the skin around it was clear. Could he.. could he look like the others? </p><p>He reached down to pick up the tweezers again but then just set then on the sink. He had told himself he would only do one. And it had hurt so bad. he looked up at the mirror, staring at the scales on his face. 'Revolting' his eyes teared up and he took a shuddered breath. 'Just one more' He thought to himself, picking up the tweezers and tearing another scale off. 'Disgusting', Another. 'Slimy snake', another. 'Ugly', another. Another and another and another he pulled the scales off his face, sobbing in pain and frustration. The sink had a small pile of bloody scales in it. But it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough! His hand, his hand still had scales. He moved the tweezers in his right hand and awkwardly pulled off the scales on his left hand frantically. When he was done he dropped the tweezers in the sink with his scales. The White porcelain stained red. He looked at himself and sobbed, backing away. What had he done? What had he done!? His face was covered in blood and tears and it was all swelled up. He was hideous!? Why had he done this?! He covered his face with his right hand, the blood seeping onto it. He fell onto the floor and sobbed. </p><p>Patton had gotten worried. Janus hadn't come back to cook dinner with him, in fact, it had been two hours since he had seen him. He hoped he was alright. He pulled his apron off and headed to Janus' room, knocking on the door. When no one answered he opened the door and walked in. He saw Janus' hat and cape thing on the floor, and he knew something was wrong. His blood went cold and he walked around his room, hearing sobbing coming from the bathroom. He opened to door to see Janus. his hands covered in blood, sobbing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>((Hey Guys, Gals, and Non-binary pals, this was quite a heavy chapter wasn't it?  However, I hope you liked this chapter! Now, go get some water, and get something to eat if you haven't! If it's 1 am-5 am Go to sleep! Sleep is important. Remember to take care of yourself and that you are all Valid and important. </p><p>Have a great Night/Day everyone, and take it easy! :)</p><p>-Q ))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Insomnia (Virgil)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil lays awake at night in the quiet, and the suffocating stillness brings back memories... and tears.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNINGS: </p><p> insomnia, panic attack, crying, being alone, late at night thoughts, sad memories, Mentions of all the sides being dicks at one point or another. ((Let me know if I missed anything!))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil stared at the ceiling, He couldn't sleep.</p><p>This is what he hated When the sun started to slip behind the hills and everything got quiet. Quiet. And everything was still, too still. Too silent. He could hear everything and yet nothing. He sighed, the sound loud in the still room. He hated the quiet.</p><p>He tossed in his bed and his sheets made a sound, and that sound seemed to be deafening compared to the silence.</p><p>He groaned and turned over, staring at the ceiling once more. He hated this. Sleeps grasp on him had slipped away but he could feel the strings of exhaustion pull at him. It left him like this, alone and desperate for sleep. And for company. He sighed. His brain felt empty and yet full, his skull ached, he felt like shit.</p><p>As he laid there his brain slowly started to fill with thoughts. Thoughts he didn't want. Thoughts of everything he's done wrong, every time he was mean to the light sides, every time he was cruel to the others... he groaned and rolled on his stomach pressing his face into the pillow. He wanted to scream but he didn't want to wake anyone up. No matter how bad he was feeling. His brain filled with memories of Roman mocking him, Logan treating him like an insignificant, meaningless, issue, Patton being slightly cold to him. He could feel his stomach twist as the thoughts filled his brain and he flopped on his left side, pressing the pillow over his head.</p><p>He remembers the face Thomas made when he told him he was part of the dark sides. He let out a shaky breath, tears filling the corners of his eyes. He tried to even out his breath but it wasn't working.</p><p>He remembered Remus trying to hit him with his Morningstar, he remembers every time Remus made fun of him. How scarily similar he and Roman could be. -though he would never tell Roman that- He thought about the face Remus gave him when he left. It was full of hate. He had sneered at Virgil to get out while holding Janus- no. Deceit back.</p><p>He couldn't think of Deceit as Janus. Not anymore. Not after everything. He let out a quiet sob as he thought about Janus' face when he said he wanted nothing to do with them. The shock and betrayal... he could see it as clearly as the day it happened. He let out more quiet sobs, getting frustrated with himself.</p><p>He sat up and picked up the pillow, throwing it across the room with a choked sob. He wrapped his arms around himself, pulling the blanket up as far as he could. He held himself tightly as he sobbed in the quiet room.</p><p>He always hated the quiet. </p><p>((Hello! I'm so sorry this is so late! I've been planning a road trip and I've been busy with that! I'm aware that this isn't the best chapter... I couldn't find any motivation to get it done, and it was a harder chapter for me to write. I hope I did somewhat okay!! I'll try to write some while I'm on the trip, but no promises! I'll see you all later!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>((Hello! I'm so sorry this is so late! I've been on a road trip and I just got back! I'm aware that this isn't the best chapter... I couldn't find any motivation to get it done, and it was a harder chapter for me to write. I hope I did somewhat okay!! I'm going to try to grind out the other chapters but I don't know if I'll be able to get them all done before the end of the month. For those of you who are still reading thank you so much!!</p><p> Take it easy Guys, Gals, and non binary pals! Have a great evening/day. And practice self care. 💛))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Poison (Janus, Roman)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"It's for the betterment of Thomas."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNINGS: Character death, Main character death, Dinner, vomit, throwing up, being poisoned, Intrusive thoughts (slightly), descriptions of someone dying from Poison, someone justifying murder, Roman is an asshole, Wine, blood mention, feeling of suffocation, guilt. ((Let me know if I missed anything!))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman took a deep breath and adjusted his hair and sash. He had to look perfect Once he had made sure everything was perfect he looked at the door in front of him. The wood was yellow with painted black snakes slithering over it, and the longer he looked at it the more he swore the snakes were moving. He repressed the shudder going down his spine and put on a fake smile. the one he had been practicing and perfecting for weeks. He took another deep breath and raised his fist, knocking on the door. He waited for a moment and his smile twitched. He was getting impatient. He knocked again, harder, and with the knock from 'Frozen'. He heard shuffling from behind the door and he adjusted his sash again, putting on a large, beaming smile. The door opened, a very tired looking Janus opened it. His eyes widening when he saw who has behind the door. "Roman, I was Totally expecting you." He said, his double talk coming out subconsciously. He narrowed his eyes at the Prince and moved to stand in the doorway, making sure Roman couldn't enter his room, nor see behind him. "Is there something you needed?" He asked Roman, his tone sharper than he intended. </p><p>Roman took a deep breath and smiled even wider. "Why yes!" He gave a slight bow and pulled a letter from his pocket. The letter was black and it was sealed with a gold-colored wax seal that had Roman's symbol on it. Janus' eyebrow raises and he took the letter flipping it over and then looking back at Roman. "What's this?" He asked, looking at Roman like he had grown two heads. Roman fought the urge to smile. "It's a dinner invitation." He said and Janus' eyebrow twitched in confusion. "Dinner?" He asked, his tone littered with confusion. Roman nodded, and his face turned somber. "I realized how cruel I was to you, and I wanted to apologize. I figured inviting you to dinner would be a start, but I can understand if you don't want to join me." He said, lowering his head a bit. Janus narrowed his eyes. He could tell that the Prince was lying, but he couldn't tell what about. * 'He probably lied about understanding if I didn't come, he's always been sensitive.' * Janus thought to himself. He sighed, what had he to lose. "I'll come." </p><p>Roman looked at him, shock on his face. He didn't think it would've been that easy. "o-oh! Thank you, Dec-"He cleared his throat and took a breath. "Janus." He said with a small smile. Janus smiled in return and gave him a small nod of his head. "Of course your majesty. I assume all the instructions are in the letter?" He asked, smiling softly. Perhaps this was the start of their new friendship. Roman nodded, "Indeed! I'll see you tonight!" he said with a low bow, and with that, he walked down the hallway back to his room. </p><p>Janus watched him and then walked back into his room. He set the letter on his writing desk. He was quite suspicious of Roman... Why now of all times was he willing to make an alliance? He sighed. Perhaps Patton finally got to him. He smiled at the thought of his new friend. He never thought that he rift between himself and morality could be mended... He supposed if he and Patton could get along, then so could he and Roman. He went over to his writing desk and sat down, opening the letter. though a small part of him wished to preserve the wax seal. It was a lovely shade of gold. He pulled out the letter and rolled his eyes fondly. It was old parchment and it had been written with red ink from a quill. It was so *Roman* that it made him smile. He skimmed over the letter, making sure he didn't miss any hidden words or clues. He sighed. Maybe he was just being paranoid... Maybe Roman did just want to apologize. <br/>Janus looked at himself in the mirror. He had been waiting to wear this outfit for a while and now he finally had an excuse. Granted it wasn't the way he wanted to wear it but, he could gloss over that little fact. He looked at himself and smiled. He was wearing a yellow dress shirt with a design that had snakes that slithered from his shoulders down to his ribs, his dress pants were black with a gold trim on the sides His trenchcoat was draped behind him, only a few inches from touching the floor. It was black as well, with snakes decorating the cuffs and the end of the coat and the scales of justice patterned along the end of it. His collar was pointed and it puffed up to his ears. He smiled and looked closer to the mirror, looking at the gold and black glittered eyeshadow on his ‘normal’ eye. He smiled and leaned down, zipping up his kneehigh heeled black leather boots. After that he walked over to his desk and picked up his gloves, they were golden with black snakes lining the end of it. He slipped them on and went back to the mirror. He looked fabulous. The gloves truly had been the finishing touch. He looked at himself for a few more minutes, wasting the time that he still had. He looked at the invite on his desk. It told him to go to the imagination at 10:00, it was now 9:58. He looked at the invite. There was nothing with being fashionably late. </p><p>Roman paced back in forth, he adjusted his sash and the crown that laid upon his brow. Janus was five minutes late and he was beginning to think that he wasn’t coming. He clenched his fist, his pearl-white gloves stretching across his skin. He took a deep breath. There was no need to be worried, worrying would bring him worry lines, and a prince has to slay. </p><p>He turned sharply at the sound of someone entering the imagination and his breath caught in his throat. Janus looked stunning. He carried himself with the grace of- A villain. He was still the Villain. He shook his head of the intrusive thoughts, ignoring the guilt building in his chest. He was doing what was right. He smiled widely and bowed. “I was begging to think you weren't coming.” He said, lifting his head back up. Janus now stood in front of him. “Why Roman, I thought you wouldn’t mind if I was fashionably late,” he said with a cheeky smile. He was testing the waters. He didn’t know if the Prince in front of him would be comfortable with flirting. Roman’s eyebrow twitched for only a moment and he fought the catch his breath. ‘*he’s just playing you.’ He reminded himself in his head and he bent down into another bow, taking Janus’ hand in his and placing a kiss on his gloved knuckle. “I don’t mind at all.” He said with a smile and a wink. He was ignoring the nauseous feeling in his stomach. Janus’ cheeks went red and he stuttered for a moment, pulling his hand back when Roman had finished. His brain raced with thoughts. ‘What is he playing at?’ he wondered to himself. But most of the suspicious thoughts racing through his brain were all discarded by the thoughts of how attractive Roman looked in a crown. </p><p>Yes, he knew that they all had the same face (more or less), However, the Prince held himself in such a manner that made him look like a completely different person than Thomas from time to time. He smiled and looked at the table, seeing that it was filled with a feast. ‘Perhaps he’s planning on fattening you up and eating you’ a voice said in the back of his mind, that sounded exactly like the trash gremlin. He sighed, he had been spending too much time alone with Remus. Roman offered his elbow. “Shall we?” he asked with a beaming smile. “Why, how polite,” Janus said with a smile of his own, Placing his hand on his arm. <br/>Roman led him to his seat and pulled out the chair for him. Once Janus sat down he pushed the chair back in. He snapped his finger and the scenery changed. They were now in a building that was designed like a ballroom, however, the ceiling was filled with stars. “Take some inspiration from Hogwarts I see,” Janus said with a smile. Roman chuckled and sat in his chair. “Perhaps,” he said. Janus smiled, this was going so well. ‘What's going to ruin it?’  He shook his head of the thoughts and tried to swallow the anxiety in his chest. </p><p>The Prince gave a beaming smile and picked up his fork. "You can eat whenever you would like," He said and he picked up his fork and started eating his mashed potatoes. Janus smiled and he picked up a turkey leg and started eating it. The silence between the two was awkward, or at least Janus thought it was. </p><p> </p><p>Dinner went by without conversation, the two of them ate in silence. However, once the dinner had finished, Roman clapped his hands and the table vanished, replaced by a small glass table with two chairs. He sat down in his chair and gestured Janus to do the same. Roman set a wine gauntlet in front of Janus, it was a beautiful gold color that had snakes slithering along with the cup. Janus smiled at the design. He might ask Roman to keep it. He then watched Roman pour some wine into his own cup, his gauntlet was. It was bright red with some golden trim, and it had his symbol etched into it. Janus smiled. </p><p>Roman took a deep breath and looked at Janus with a large smile. "Some wine and then we dance?" He asked carefully. Janus thought about it for a second but nodded. That sounded nice. Roman picked up Janus' cup and poured a good amount of wine in it, then he set it back in front of him. Janus picked up his cup and lifted it with a nod of his head, Roman did the same. </p><p>The wine was far too bitter for Janus, and he had to repress making a face of dislike.  Even though he didn't find the wine to his tastes, he still drank all of it. He didn't want to offend Roman, not with the opportunity to become more than just enemies only inches in front of him. </p><p>Roman swallowed all of his wine and waited for a moment before setting his cup on the table and standing up. He adjusted his sash and crown and walked over to Janus. "Shall we?"  Janus took a deep breath and stood up, nodding. Roman led him onto the dance floor with a smile snapping his fingers, the ballroom filled with classical music and he placed his hand on Janus' waist and took his other hand, intertwining it with his own. He fought a grimace at the sensation of their gloved hands touching so closely. </p><p>Janus let Roman lead the dance, the gentle and yet passionate way the Prince danced was beautiful and it made him smile. He was glad that Roman had come to his senses. Even if it was so long after their argument. 'Some people just take longer' He said in his head as Roman twirled him. Janus landed in Roman's arms and felt nauseous. The feeling swirled in his stomach and hit like a dead weight. He shook off the feeling, it was likely just nerves. </p><p>The feelings only got worse, his head started pounding so hard he swore his skull was rattling, and he felt like he was going to vomit, he was shakey and could barely hold his balance. On the next twirl, he lost his grip and fell onto the floor with a thud. He cupped one hand over his stomach and one over his mouth. He was going to be sick. 'What was in that food?!' </p><p>He uncovered his mouth to speak but as soon as he opened it he felt a stronger urge to vomit, so he covered it back up. He heard Roman start laughing from behind him and he slowly turned his head to look at the Prince. </p><p>Roman was clutching his stomach with how hard he was laughing. "Oh my god... I never thought it was going to work!" He said and he threw his head back, he looked at Janus with a glare, his eyes afire with anger. </p><p>Janus' stomach lurched and he removed his hand, his dinner spilling back up onto the floor, chunks of meat and...blood. The smell made him even more nauseous. Roman turned his head away with disgust. "Ugh.." He muttered. Janus turned to Roman, tears streaming down his face. Fear collected in his heart. "W-what did you do?" He asked weakly. He tried to stand up but he fell with a cry of pain. His vision was starting to double. "I poisoned your wine, I thought a classy villain like yourself might appreciate such a dramatic gesture." He said with a chuckle. He adjusted his sash and walked over to Janus slowly. "Why?!" Janus exclaimed, leaning over and coughing. Blood staining the yellow fabric. He looked up at Roman. </p><p>"Because now, there's one less Villain in my story." He said with a glare, looking down at Janus. The dying man let out a gasp and a grunt of pain when Roman kicked him in the face. </p><p>Roman clenched his fist. He was doing this for the betterment of Thomas, he was getting rid of the pesky snake. Janus leaned up from his place on the floor trying to look at the Prince, but his vision was so blurred he couldn't tell where he was. All he could see was a red and white blur. "r-roman.." he gasped out, he couldn't breathe. It felt like he was being suffocated. </p><p>He let out a sob and his body collapsed underneath him, he laid on the floor, tears streaming down his face while his body shut down. </p><p>A few minutes passed and Roman looked at his pocket watch and tucked it back in his waistcoat. He walked over to the snake side. And he grimaced at the gloss of death that coated the man's eyes. </p><p>"It's all for the best," he said and he walked away from Janus' body. Ignoring the squeezing feeling in his chest that felt like a snake, constricting his heart. </p><p>"It's for the betterment of Thomas."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2,445 words! wow, I'm actually really proud of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it as well!! </p><p>Remember to be yourselves and don't let anyone tell you that you are not valid, because you are! </p><p>That's all for today's Guys, Gals, and non-binary pals! Get some water and some sleep! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Authors Note. (Sorry)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello Everyone, I am sorry that I did not update as I should have. I have been dealing with a lot of stress and such, and I have been in a really bad mental state. It was hard for me to motivate myself to write anything, especially angst. When I get Motivation, I will update this fic. It may be slow and updates will not be consistent. But, I will try my best. </p><p>I do have a plan for the original 31 days, However, I have noticed a few requests in the comments and I will get to those as soon as I am done with the original plans. Thank you so much for commenting your ideas, I loved them so so much and I will be starting on them as soon as possible. </p><p>Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Take care of yourself and be the best you, that you can be. <br/>-Q</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it and that your heart was ripped out of your chest! :D No, but seriously. I hope you enjoyed it. </p><p>I hope you have a wonderful day/night, everyone! Don't forget to drink some water and eat something if you haven't! <br/>If I missed any triggers please tell me in the comments!! <br/>And Thank you so much for reading! </p><p>Take it easy now Guys, Gals, and Non-binary Pals! </p><p>-Q</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>